Dissonant
by Herpalerp
Summary: After the final duel, Yugi notices something a little off with one of his friends… Heartshipping. One-shot


A/N: Admittedly this was hard to write considering I'm not really too into Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I owe my beta reader for all the hard work she's done for the part two years.

Kind of a prequel to DSOD, (so at the end of the series) with platonic heartshipping. Thank you fic to my beta reader Ninjam. Also because it's a thank you fic this hasn't been beta-ed, so if there are grammar errors then please make note in a review.

that being said, **somewhat spoilers for Darkside of Dimensions. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THE MOVIE OR DON'T REALLY CARE** **.**

Especially with my Author's notes at the end.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

As the day came to an end, Yuugi found himself looking out the window. The sky was gray, the rain pelting lightly against the glass. He and the rest of his friends were planing on hanging out, but that might not happen if things got worse. But they tended to make the best of things despite that.

The bell rang, and instantly everyone was up and about heading off towards the doors. Yuugi let out a sigh.

"Hey Yuug, ready to go?" Joey asked, Teá standing close by as well.

"Yup, sure am," he said, and stood up.

"Tristan and Bakura are already waiting outside," Teá said, trailing along the hallway. Yuugi nodded, gazing through the window again. For some reason today was giving him an odd feeling. But he tried to ignore it.

He had been feeling this way a lot. Chances were, it was because of the final duel between him and the pharaoh. It hadn't been easy to accept the reality that he was gone… There were many times that he had woken in the middle of the night to the feeling of his other self in the room, but knew it was just his imagination. It was easy to convince himself that it really _was_ the pharaoh watching over him, but with how hard it had been to find his true identity, Yuugi knew that the pharaoh had been destined to leave.

He moved on. And that's how it would stay. That's what he wanted after all.

"Hey guys!" Joey shouted as they came to the entrance, stirring Yuugi from his thoughts. Tristan and Bakura were there, both giving small waves, "So, we heading to the arcade? The mall? I heard Duke finally got a stand there. Not sure what he's selling, but we should check it out!"

"Yeah. Maybe he's looking to hire someone. You were looking for a new job right?" Tristan said, then grinned, "But knowing Duke, there's probably a catch."

Joey, frowned, "You're right… But with the new series of cards coming out, I could use the extra cash… Unless of course, I can get a discount from Yuugi's grandpa. Right, Yuug?"

He hadn't been listening. For the most part, he had been watching their white-haired friend staring blankly outside. He was usually very spacey, but there was something unnerving about that look. Almost as if he were miles away.

"… Hey, Yuugi?"

Yuugi blinked, then turned to see Teá giving him a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure," he responded immediately, then paused for a second, "… Yeah. Let's go before the rain starts to get really bad."

"Right right," Joey agreed, "It's not like any of us have cars or nothing."

As the three went out through the doors, Yuugi went over to Bakura and tugged on his sleeve. The teen blinked a few times, then turned to him. There was a brief moment where something uncertain flashed in his eyes, but was gone before Yuugi knew it. Bakura gave him a smile, and quickly followed after the others. Yuugi sighed to himself. Maybe he just imagined it...

They all quickly hurried off towards the street where they could get cover.

"Aren't you going to get a bike soon, Joey?" Teá asked, tucking her bag under her arm away from the rain.

"Supposed to, but I'll get it after the cards," he grinned, "I could use some power ups if I'm going to become the next pro duelist!"

Yuugi laughed, remembering how much his friend really wanted to continue dueling. He practiced a lot against him, and sometimes some of the other students at the school. Joey would make it eventually, Yuugi was sure of it.

"When that happens, be sure to invite us all," Yuugi said, "I actually heard there's going to be a tournament coming up in a few weeks."

The came to a crosswalk, the light turning red. Joey turned to him with an enthusiastic grin.

"Really?! Well then that settles it! As soon as I get paid I'll get all the best cards!" he proclaimed, "And who knows? Maybe that ego-maniac Kaiba will show up and the two of us can knock him down a notch, right Yuugi?"

"Sure thing," Yuugi nodded, stopping as soon as he saw Bakura step off the curb. His eyes flickered back up towards the street lights.

"-And those blues eyes won't be able to handle red-eyes! Well. If they stop coming out with more fusions of it-"

"Bakura!"

A card horn made them all jump. Yuugi's eyes widened, seeing the headlights of a truck now coming full speed towards Bakura. He didn't even look up towards it, staring at the ground with the same dazed look as before.

Luckily, Yuugi's shout got the rest of their attention. Joey and Tristan sprinted forward without a second thought, hooking their arms with his and practically soared to the other side of the street. The truck sped by without bothering to slow. Yuugi let out a breath of relief at the sight of the others standing by the street post unharmed.

"Guys!" Teá shouted as the light turned green and the two ran over. Both Joey and Tristan were panting heavily, the blonde sitting on the sidewalk next to Bakura.

"Don't worry, just a quick jog if you ask me," Joey panted, shaking the rain off his hair and failing. He turned to the teen beside him, "How about you? You alright there Bakura?"

The white-haired teen sat there, still staring at the ground. Yuugi crouched down, wondering what was wrong. He could see the dazed expression he had, and it was quick to disappear again when he finally looked up at them.

"Oh… Sorry," Bakura said, scratching the back of his neck, "I guess I just lost track of things… I'm alright though."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tea asked, helping Joey to his feet. Bakura gave her a nervous laugh, and got back up as well.

"Of course. I'm just a bit more tired then usual," he said, then looked away, "Actually… I think I'll head home today. Sorry everyone."

Yuugi watched intensely. He hadn't known much about his white-haired friend other then that he lived alone. That made him nervous, considering what just happened.

"You sure about that?" Tristan asked, "I know you live down the street, but I doubt you'll make it that far considering how we can still see the school yard from here."

Bakura gave him a smile, "Oh. I'll be alright. Like I said, just a little tired."

"We can walk you back if that helps," Joey suggested quickly. Bakura's eye twitched, a motion that Yuugi was able to catch.

"N-No. You don't have to do that," he said quickly, taking a step back, "I'll just see you all tomorrow. There's no need to come along-"

"Yeah Joey," Yuugi said, then took a few steps past Bakura, "I'll go with him. You guys can all go visit Duke without us. I can catch up to you when I make sure Bakura is okay."

The three gave him varying looks of worry. He could tell they were all just concerned, but he could also tell that if they were going to keep being pushy, they would never find out what was bothering Bakura. He smiled at them, knowing that they could tell what he was thinking.

"… Alright then," Joey said, giving him a nod, "Hope you feel better Bakura!"

NJM

The walk back to Bakura's apartment was surprisingly short. While Yuugi had only visited once, he couldn't help but recall that time and the events afterwards. Now that he thought about it, he felt guilty that they didn't make an effort to be better friends with Bakura. But after everything that had gone on afterwards (Pegasus kidnapping his grandfather and Kaiba's Battle City Tournament), it was easy to forget about the simple things in high school. (How was he even at the top of their class right now?)

"Here we are," Bakura said dully, opening up the door, "Thank you for coming with me Yuugi, but I wouldn't want to hold you up. I'm sure you can catch up with the others if you want."

Yuugi looked inside, seeing how dark it was. He frowned, fidgeting on his feet. He could hear thunder in the distance. The storm was starting to pick up.

"… Actually, do you think I can come in for a few minutes?" he asked, "If you don't mind that is!"

Bakura blinked, legitimate surprise on his face, "Um… Sure. I'll get some tea."

Yuugi stepped inside, sure to take his shoes off as Bakura followed and turned on the lights. The small teen followed his host as they went to the living room.

"The remote to the television is somewhere, I think by the couch," Bakura said, throwing his bag on one of the chairs and heading towards the kitchen. Noise followed shortly after, most likely him preparing the tea.

Yuugi put his bag down, and started to wander around the room. Last time they came over, Bakura was still unpacking from the move, so there wasn't much to see besides the cardboard boxes. Now that it had been almost a year, Yuugi could see more homey things littering the room, including the picture frames on the walls. Curiously, he started to take a closer look.

In one of them, he could see two children playing. He could tell that one of them was Bakura, and could assume that the other was his sibling.

'Bakura never mentioned having a sister,' Yuugi thought to himself, letting his eyes trail over to the next. This one was a picture of a young couple, most likely his parents. There were a few more that were of casual events that looked more candid. But as he came to the last frame, Yuugi felt his eyes grow wide.

"Sorry if the tea is a little sweet," Bakura said as he walked in with a tray, "I'm afraid I'm out of green and earl grey. Just don't add sugar."

"Bakura, you never mentioned you went to Egypt!" Yuugi said, eyes still staring at the picture. A small white-haired boy was there in a small excavation outfit, waving to the camera as the white-haired man from before stood close by. He had a serious look, and seemed out of place by the suit he wore. The pyramids were in the background, reminding Yuugi of when they had all traveled there just a few weeks back-

A clattering sound made Yuugi jump. He turned around, seeing the tray now on the table as Bakura sat on the couch. He stared down at the cups for a moment before replying.

"That was a long time ago I'm afraid," he said, "I don't really remember much from it…"

He shook his head, and started to pour the tea. Yuugi frowned, gave one last look to the picture, and went back over to the other. The urge to ask more questions was making him nervous. Why wouldn't Bakura mention Egypt? He was so excited to go when they all saw off the pharaoh. As if he had never gone before, so what was it about that picture that made him react?

The two of them sat there silently, the rain now pouring. The windows rattled briefly as the wind started to pick up. Yuugi's eyes flickered up towards the picture frames again as he held the cup in his hands. He took a steady breath.

"What's been bothering you?" Yuugi asked, "I… Noticed that you're been rather distant lately… Did something happen?"

Bakura hesitated, thumbs fiddling together in a nervous manner. His eyes were downcast, looking to the floor. The change in his demeanor made Yuugi worried.

"Well… It's just something that I noticed during your sendoff duel with the pharaoh," Bakura started, "For some reason, it was familiar…"

Yuugi raised a brow,"You mean the duel? I mean. We did use the same cards and fought very similarly for a long time…"

He paused, the emptying feeling from before starting to well up. He pushed it away, knowing now wasn't the time for that. Bakura shook his head.

"No. No, it wasn't that," he said, "I mean the Valley of the Kings. And the place where the Millennium Items were held. It felt like… I had been there before…"

He looked up at the pictures on the wall, eyes settling on the last one.

"Maybe it's because I had been to Egypt before, but I can't even remember what that was like," he said, "I don't think I had even seen the Valley of the Kings before… But now that I keep thinking about it, I'm not so sure."

"I thought you were curious about the Millennium Items though," Yuugi said, "Isn't that… Weren't you trying to find out more about their origin? Maybe that's why it was so familiar because you had researched them."

Bakura stared at the picture. He looked back down to his hands.

"… I'm not sure anymore," he said, "Ever since we went to Egypt… It feels like these memories are coming back… But when I think about them, for some reason my heart clenches, and I feel cold inside… Almost as if I shouldn't remember…"

He grew quiet, then looked back up to Yuugi with a smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing... There's nothing to worry about," he reassured, "Did you want some more tea?"

Normally, Yuugi would've accepted that. He would've naively nodded, smiled back, and called it a night. But if something was bothering Bakura, something Millenium Item related, then he needed to be there to help.

He needed to accept responsibility for the pharaoh. It would've been what he wanted.

"... No," Yuugi said, then stood up, "No. I don't believe you. Bakura. If somethings the matter, then you can talk to me- you can talk to any of us! You need to believe that!"

The wind rattled the window even more, silence echoing throughout the room. Bakura avoided looking up, so Yuugi pressed on.

"Bakura," he said, "If it's bothering you… Don't think about the past. I'm sure that is you feel bad, then there's nothing worth remembering right-"

"What would you know about it!" Bakura shouted uncharacteristically, then quickly put a hand to his mouth in surprise. His gaze dropped again.

"I-I mean. It's not easy," he muttered. Lightning flashed into the room.

"Living here alone. It was my choice," he said, almost silently, "I knew that I had to in order to keep everyone safe. Safe from _him_. And it hasn't been easy… It's lonely and quiet and…"

Bakura trailed off. After a moment, shook his head and forced a smile. He gazed up at the first picture of him and his sister, "But I needed to. And those memories are all that I have of them. It's all that kept me going. And that's all I have now-"

"No. It's not!"

Bakura looked up to Yuugi, seeing his lips trembling. He gasped, seeing the other's amethyst eyes shining bright with tears that had yet to spill over.

"You don't have to be this way anymore! _He's_ gone! They're all gone…" Yuugi mumbled. He felt his chest clench at all the memories of him and his other self. He blinked the tears away in his eyes.

"Please. You don't have to live this way anymore," Yuugi repeated, voice choking, "You can depend on us! You can depend on me. I want to be your friend! I want to be…"

His shoulders trembled, head bowing as he desperately tried to contain his feelings that were twisting at the thoughts of the pharaoh.

"Yuugi," Bakura said, "I… I'm sorry. But I can't..."

The shorter teen frowned, trying to steel himself against that inevitable barrier that kept the white-haired teen from truly bonding with the rest of them. Maybe it was because they had purposely lied to Bakura about the ring multiple times, or how the other had kept the ring, but either way, they were all kept from a deep friendship.

Yuugi picked up his bag from where he dropped it, quick to leave. He had no right to really be talking this way, or even to be thinking so bitterly. He hadn't even known anything about Bakura's family. So who was he to come in here and start proclaiming that he cared, or even that Bakura needed to move on. He couldn't even move on from the pharaoh. And he knew that for a fact by the way that his heart clenched even now-

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, a weight leaning against him. He froze, seeing white hair.

"… Please don't cry for me," Bakura said, grip tightening, "I'm really not worth it. If anything… You're the one who needs this. You're the one who's been going through a lot. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look down at your cards. Or even how you flinch at Joey when you both duel. You're still grieving, I can tell that much."

Yuugi sunk into the other's grasp, quick to let his bag sink down again. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't contain his feelings. Nor could he push away the memories of him and his other half slowly connecting and becoming more then just a light and dark side. Atem had learned more then just punishment, and Yuugi learned what it meant to gain true friendship. And they both learned what it meant to have someone special there for them, and those who needed to be protected against the true darkness.

But Bakura… He didn't have that.

And despite all that they went through… He was still trying to distance himself from their group, and Yuugi was still stuck with these thoughts. In a way, despite the Millennium Items being put to rest, they were both trapped by the effects.

Yuugi let his hands rest on Bakura's arms, "… I really miss him…"

"It's obvious by the way that you seem guilty for his actions, even if they weren't his own," Bakura continued, slowly easing them both down so they were sitting back on the couch.

"… Let's both try and move on," Bakura said, finally easing away, "But… I'll still need my own distance… Just until I feel ready to remember."

Yuugi nodded, a smile on his face as he wiped away the tears, "Sure. Just don't do it in the middle of the street again."

NJM

As the storm died down and it went further into the night, both of their hearts became less heavy. Despite the two of them intending on trying to speak more about the millennium items, it was agreed that they wouldn't bring them up in conversation. At least, not with just them.

And as the night finally drew to a close, Yuugi felt better after their talks, despite not mentioning the pharaoh after his outburst. If anything, these were the conversations that would be needed to help get him past the grief. And it was obvious that Bakura was also eager to move on from the millennium items, though Yuugi knew better then to ask why.

"So we'll see you this weekend right!" Yuugi said as he stood in the doorway, bag on his back. Bakura nodded to him.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it," he said, "And Yuugi… Thank you… For understanding."

Yuugi nodded, shifting his backpack on his shoulders. He waved, running back towards the stairs. As he got to the bottom and reached the outside of the building, he looked back up. Bakura waved, a genuine smile on his face.

The King of Games smiled back, and turned on his heel with sudden enthusiasm. Knowing that it would be hypocritical for him to talk to Bakura about lingering on the past, he would make a better effort of moving past the memories of the pharaoh. He would accept it. And he would be sure to help everyone else as they all continued towards the light of the future. And he would help make sure that Bakura was with them.

Because he had been thinking about it, he hadn't even realized someone was standing in front of him until he bumped into them.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He quickly said, giving a short bow.

The one in front of him raised a brow before smiling, "Don't worry, that's alright."

Yuugi excused himself awkwardly, making large strides down the now empty streets. He fumbled with his bag, knowing that the other person could've easily picked a fight with him. He really needed to start paying more attention.

... If he had been, he would've noticed the orange cube in the other's hand. Especially how it glowed orange briefly like his eyes, which were focused intensely on the apartment complex a few feet away...

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help but put in a cliffhanger that leads into the movie. IF only because I thought it was weird how Aigami inserted himself so suddenly into their lives. I feel like he would've made a longer effort to try and sink into domino.

Also this came from my own confusion of how Bakura became part of their friend group (I don't remember him being really close with all them in the anime, so I had to figure out why he was in the movie, so here's my lame attempt to do so).

Review Review Review!


End file.
